


Koga Oshiro gets some

by SkeletonFighting



Category: ChaosIsTheGame, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little something i like to call, koga gets his ass ate by some kinda ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonFighting/pseuds/SkeletonFighting
Summary: Self-explanatory. Koga gets what's cumming to him.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Koga Oshiro gets some

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't done, but I'm workin' on it, promise.

Shuffling through the disorderly piles of books, Koga bustled and bumbled about, taking care not to knock anything over. The floor was messy enough as it was and he was not about to create another job. He had created stacks of themes that he would alphabetize later. He had only ever seen this many books in an occupied home; never would he have imagined them to be so numerous and well-preserved in an abandoned estate. Actually, now that he looked, this building was in mint condition. There were hardly any cobwebs in the corners and none of the door hinges squeaked. 

Koga straightened up from his task, his hands brushing over his slacks before coming up to fix his glasses. He took a moment to study the current room he was in. 

It was a lovely two-story study/library. Wonderfully intelligent designs in the wood framing and carefully placed lights that seemed to bounce off the walls. There was a single, large window with a heavy curtain pushed to the side, letting in rays of delicate sunlight. 

Koga sighed, his eyes floating around the room before resting on a strange door poking out from a large bookcase. An odd place for a hidden room, one would imagine that they’d make the door right into the bookcase and have a secret lever in one of the books. But alas, they went with a boring design of hiding something behind the fucking bookcase. 

Puzzled, Koga made his way over to the strange door, his hands already pulling up his sleeves so he could begin moving the furniture. He gripped the wood firmly and angled himself to push it away from the wall. He could only move it a foot or so before it stubbornly refused to budge any further. Huffing, Koga patted his hands on his slacks again before stepping back to see the newly-revealed door. It was a beautiful heavy door that looked to be solid wood. It had been stained, so he had a little difficulty determining the type of wood, but he guessed it was expensive due to the nature of the rest of the house. A dark, metallic doorknob caught his eye and he immediately reached for it. It clicked open easily. Unlocked. Nice. It swung inwards, much to his delight, and he squeezed behind the bookcase, through the door, and into the darkness behind it.

His hands thrust themselves outwards and waved gently, searching in the dark for a light switch of some kind. When his fingertips finally found the wall, he slowly made his way around the room, moving at a painfully slow pace. His fingers finally touched a protrusion that he determined quite quickly to be a light switch, he flicked it on and the lights hummed to life. Flickering, unsteady lights revealed a room full of glass eyes and fixed heads.

Ah.

A trophy room.

Seems like the previous resident was a hunter.

Koga began to assess each and every trophy in the room. From bears to rams to deer to fish. Native and exotic animals immortalized and hung with delicate care. Each and every piece was a testament to the prowess of the hunter who killed them. 

How grotesque. 

Koga wrinkled his nose at the dust in the room before deciding to make his way back to the library to finish his previous task. He would get to this room later. He turned on his heel and made his way back to the door, less hindered than before. When he reached out to grab onto the door, he heard the humming of the lights grow louder before ascending into almost a scream.  
They buzzed and filled the entire room with a strange energy, his bones feeling the violent spread of the vibrations. A fearful chill ran up his spine and clenched it’s claws into his chest. 

He whirled back around and wrenched the door open, about to fling himself through when an ear-shatteringly loud bell tolled and the massive trophy of a moose above the door (why hadn’t he seen that one??!!) creaked. He looked up at the beast as it fell from it’s fixture, frozen in fear. It came crashing down onto his form, knocking him down and wedging him to the ground. 

On the ground, stunned and pinned, Koga lifted his head groggily. Nothing more than a few minor bumps and scrapes, but he was definitely stuck. He wiggled his hips to test and… nothing. Damn, really stuck in there. He sighed, annoyed that his exploration of this lovely estate had resulted in him being in a less-than savory situation. No matter. Enough wiggling would loosen him up and he’d be on his way. So, he set to shifting his hips as much as the trophy would allow him. 

After a good couple of minutes, he got frustrated with how little progress he was making and promptly laid his head down on the floor, taking the moment to collect his thoughts and nerves. While he sat there, thinking, the lights began to hum again, this time, much more softly. The energy around the light fixtures began the buzz to life as it took form. It warped into a corporeal form of an older man, a silver fox, if you saw him. A well-groomed beard speckled with silver and an attentive gaze that seemed to assess everything it fell upon. And boy did it fall on Koga’s trapped ass. A stagnant silence permeated the room before the figure spoke up.

“I say, stuck in a bit of a pickle there, son?” Koga’s head jolted up from the floor, a scream caught in his throat.

“I’m so, so, so sorry, I didn’t think anyone lived here anymore! I was just cleaning up the library and-” A hearty chuckle filled the air, cutting off the stammering that had started to pour out of Koga’s mouth.

“You’re quite alright, dear. I saw you tidying up the place and giving it some much needed attention. More than it's had in a good while.” The figure laughed again, softer this time, before continuing. “I suppose you’d like to get out from under that stag, mm?” 

“Yes! Please!” Koga cheered. Thank god this ghost thing was nice enough to help him out. The figure moved towards him, making a show of assessing the situation. He hummed and stroked his beard and squinted his eyes, moved to another spot nearby only to repeat the entire process. Finally, he looped around to Koga’s left hip.

“Ah, looks like this end is a little looser than the rest. I’ll lift and you move forward, alright?” Koga nodded his head wordlessly. Anything to get out from under this dumb horny deer. 

“Right then; 3, 2, 1-!” And with that, the figure pushed the trophy up, only able to move it slightly. Koga could feel it loosening it’s hold on him.

“You’ve almost got it! I can feel it!” Koga began to wiggle his hips to dislodge himself, but it just wasn’t enough just yet. He strained and pushed, no luck. The figure seemed to be losing his grip on the trophy head, his hands dancing around and readjusting, trying to search for a better grip. He let out a curse as it finally dropped from his hand, trapping the other to Koga’s body. Koga wheezed slightly as the pressure returned.

“Oh, dammit!” The man swore loudly, his hand wriggling against Koga, brushing against his lower back. Koga’s back went ramrod straight as the man pulled his hand further and further down his backside, a little whimper escaping from his mouth. The noise caused the man to freeze immediately. A stagnant silence sat between the two before the man let out a low chuckle.

“Sorry about that darling, I’ll just..” He moved his hand downwards again, Koga pressing a hand over his mouth to not let any sounds escape unwillingly. He drew in a sharp breath as the man’s hand was finally free and it pressed against Koga’s thigh, intended to help the man steady himself. The man drew his hand back to him before pausing for a moment, considering before tentatively venturing forward with his words.

“Unless you’d like me to continue?” Koga’s face ran beet red and he sputtered.

“Excuse me?”

“I was just offering. You are my guest after all and I thought it could be the least I could do for you, seeing as my trophy fell down on you.” Koga paused, mulling the offer around in his mind.

“Wouldn’t.. Ermm, wouldn’t you prefer for me to… be free for this?” The man hummed.

“To be frank, the position wouldn’t hinder me and I think it looks rather becoming of you. Unless you’re hurting or uncomfortable..?” He ventured before Koga shook his head, a small ‘no, no’ politely coming from his mouth. “Then what says you? We will go on your terms here, darling.”

Koga didn’t think his face could get any redder, but apparently, it could. He stammered and muttered and fidgeted before he could supply a proper response. The man patiently waited as Koga finally mustered up enough willpower to answer him.

"I... I don't... you don't even know my name-!" The man chuckled, running a hand through his peppered hair.

"Well, where are my manners? I'm Clubs, head of this estate. And you are...?" An introduction like this probably should've happened much earlier. Alas, it did not and it had to happen now.

"... Koga. Koga Oshiro."

“I… perhaps… wouldn’t mind if you continued... or really went a little further…” A wicked grin cracked across the man’s face.

“Oh? And what would you define as ‘a little further’?” He probed, his hand settling gently on Koga’s thigh, lightly running his fingertips up and down the covered limb. Letting a soft hitch catch in his throat, Koga retaliated and swallowed it. Years without touch, especially such... intimate touches, seemed to burn their way up to his spine. He was getting too hot too quickly from too little. He opened his mouth to let out a protest, but a squeak made it's way out instead, a soft chuckle rumbling from Clubs.

"Tell me, does this feel good?"

Clubs ground his covered erection against Koga’s ass, pressing a ghost of an image of what remained unseen. Koga clutched at the floor, soft mewls coming from his throat as Clubs seemed to press all the right places. He was still clothed, how did he have him this undone? Suddenly, fingers made their way into his waistband, gripping his slacks and pulling them down his ass. Cool air hit his skin for a brief moment before he felt heavy puffs of breath blast across him. His ass, as well as his own dick, was exposed to Clubs, who was about to make a snack of Koga’s cheeks. He breathlessly pressed soft kisses into Koga’s flesh, his teeth dragging after each one, strumming Koga’s nerves like a guitar. 

Koga took this time to let out a particularly wanton moan, his hips pushing themselves towards Clubs. He could feel the soft beard tickle his skin and the heat of Clubs’ own skin. Clubs kept leading trails of lips and teeth towards Koga’s ass crevice, only to dart away at the last second and start anew. Koga whined and gasped.

“Please-!” He tried his hardest to not sound so desperate, but this was undoing him. He could hardly stand to keep his noises in, so making a request was absolutely laborious. Clubs noticed that he had not finished his sentence, and stopped to get a clear word in from his current partner. 

“Too much, darling?” Clubs cooed over the flustered man, another whine wrenching it’s way from his throat.

“Please… more…” Koga gasped out. The same wicked smile cracked across his face as he nodded and dove back into his task, only this time, his large hands gripped each side of Koga’s ass and spread them apart to reveal his opening. 

“My, my, my, what a treat.” Clubs said before placing another trail of kisses and nips ever so closer to his hole. Koga whined and stifled a moan as he felt Clubs beginning to push his mouth against the tight ring of muscle. Gripping his thighs, Clubs began to spread him open, ever easier to tease and touch.


End file.
